


Regrets Collect.

by xLoveMx



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: CBS Scorpion, F/M, Waige - Freeform, tw: hospital
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 00:38:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3748819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xLoveMx/pseuds/xLoveMx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Paige Dineen learns the hard way that there are some things you simply can´t take back. //1x21 reaction fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Regrets Collect.

The only sound in the room is the beeping of the heart monitor and it´s slowly beginning to drive Paige insane. She´s been standing in the same spot for God knows how long, almost paralysed, looking at Walter. He´s unconscious and his face is badly bruised, like the rest of his body, the nose is probably broken, like many other bones in his body. Paige vaguely remembers the doctor telling her about Walter´s condition, but she hadn´t been able to listen. Every fibre in her body had screamed at her to get into that room, to get to him. Now that she´s here though she can´t move and it´s getting harder and harder to breathe.

She still remembers the call from Cabe, who had been surprised himself when the hospital had told him that he had been listed as Walter´s emergency contact, but the moment he had heard what had happened he had made his way to the hospital and called the team. Still, they had all decided to let Paige go inside first. She´s not sure how long she´s actually been standing there, but she knows that she has to say the things she wants to say, make room for the others to come see him too, but there´s a part of her that doesn´t want to leave him, not ever again. She suddenly feels stupid for saying all these things. Sure, she had been upset and being concerned about Ralph´s safety is completely normal for a mother, but Paige also knows that she´s said things she hadn´t meant. Things that had been said in the heat of the moment. Paige had been upset, upset about what had happened and about the fact that Walter couldn´t just admit what he felt for her. That this isn´t simply about Ralph and wanting him to be okay, but that the heart isn´t just a circular muscle, that he has feelings for her, much like she has feelings for him.

It sounds so stupid now and Paige hates herself for saying all these things.

_I just don´t want him to grow up to be you!_

The words are echoing in her head and she can´t get them out. It feels like they´re all that there´s left and she knows that she can´t take them back, no matter how much she wishes that she can. She hadn´t meant to say these things, or to hurt him, but for a moment it had felt good, not to hurt him, but to see that Walter actually had feelings, that she could provoke them. Paige has never been a person who would hurt someone else on purpose, but to see the tears in his eyes, to know that he cared, it had given her hope, made her believe that maybe he would finally speak up and say what he felt. Tell her that he didn´t want her to go, but no. Instead Walter had gone and driven his car down a hill.

Paige knows that she´s been crying, there are tear stains on her cheeks, but she can´t feel them coming anymore, it´s almost like she´s run out of tears to cry. Suddenly a numb feeling is spreading through her entire body and it feels like it´s is acting on its own accord as she moves towards the bed. The beeping of the heart monitor is mixing with the words in her head, the voices that just won´t shut up. Her stomach is twisting as she reaches out, her hand shaking so badly that she almost misses Walter´s. She barely touches him though, afraid to hurt him in some way, because his arm is in a cast and his fingers are bruised from the accident. It´s just a short touch, fingers brushing against fingers, but it´s enough to let the tears fall again.

Paige can´t believe that this is how things have turned out. There are so many things she had wanted to say to him, things she´s been afraid to say because she wasn´t sure whether or not they would drive him away, and instead she had said nothing but hurtful things. Surely, there´s things even Walter needs to learn, especially when it comes to taking care of children, but that doesn´t mean that Paige doesn´t trust him with her life, or with Ralph´s. Those are the things she wants to tell him and instead all these hurtful things had come out, simply because she had been afraid to take a leap.

Walter had been right. She had been abandoned before and it has made her afraid of the same thing happening again. It´s almost ironic how her attempts at protecting herself have lead her right here, where´s she´s alone again, seeing the man she loves in a coma with a chance of not returning to her.

A sudden anger flares up in her stomach then, her eyes fixing on him. How could he be so careless? How could he take that stupid car and drive way over the speed limit?

_He thought he lost everything he loved and cared for._

Toby´s voice is there all of a sudden, colliding with the rest of the voices in her head, and suddenly the anger mixes with guilt. It´s her fault, no matter what anyone would tell her, Paige knows that. She shouldn´t have said all these hurtful things, things that aren´t even true.

“You´re a wonderful person…” she mutters, taking in a shaky breath as she leans in closer to Walter, who´s hooked onto so many machines that she´s lost count. “If Ralph…if he…had you as…his father…he´d be…he´d be lucky…” Paige adds, carefully resting her forehead against his. She begs, hopes, _prays_ that he would simply wake up, open his eyes and smile at her like he has done so many times before, but he doesn´t. They have gotten out of so many life threatening situations together, why should this time be any different?

“Walter…please…” she the whispers, “Walter…I lov-“ she doesn´t get to finish her sentence because suddenly the heart monitor goes crazy and the beeping gets louder before it turns into a constant and shrill tone that pierces through her ears. Paige pulls back and suddenly she panics, hands beginning to shake as she wants nothing more but to hold on to Walter, but suddenly there´s people in the room, doctors and nurses, who are pulling her away from him. Paige doesn´t want to go though, she can´t. She can´t leave him now.

“No…no…I wasn´t finished…I…no…” she cries, pulling away from the nurses and stumbling back towards the bed. The flat line on the monitor indicates no heartbeat and the tears are falling down her cheeks as she barely manages to graze his fingers with hers again before Paige is pulled back once more. This time it´s strong arms that wrap around her though and pull her away from the bed and out of the room. She doesn´t even realize it´s Cabe holding her back as she struggles to get free, but deep down Paige knows that she doesn´t stand a chance. She hears the sound of the defibrillator being loaded and cries out again, still struggling.

“Walter! No…no…please…” she begs, her voice broken as she finally goes limp in Cabe´s arms, the sound of the flat line echoing through the air.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow...that cliffhanger. I can´t even talk about it right now. I was just all over the place, so this is what happened. Forgive me! *hands tissues*


End file.
